Nueve meses ¿Por qué a mi?
by Koinu-Lore-chan
Summary: ¿Qué estás qué?-pregunto nervios-Embarazada, en cinta, preñada ¿quieres mas sinónimos?-No, no, digo ¿Cómo paso?-¿quieres que te cuente con detalles- ¡VOY A SER PAPÁÁÁÁ!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola minna! Bueno, les traigo mi primer fic en esta página, la verdad es que ya eh publicado antes en NaruSaku foroactivo, espero y les guste este fic :D

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor y yo ni cuando sea presidenta mundial lograre tener el dinero para comprar los derechos (¿?)

Nueve meses… ¿Por qué a mi?

Era una mañana tranquila en Fairy Tail, los pájaros volaban y cantaban, las personas como muchos, hacían sus compras matinales, magos venían, magos iban, Makarov como siempre borracho en su escritorio, etc., etc., si, todo era paz...o al menos hasta ahora

-¡NATSU NO BAKA! 

Ese fue el primer grito matinal, Las personas, ya acostumbradas, no le prestaron la mayor atención, simplemente, siguieron con lo suyo. 

En donde se produjo el grito, una gran mansión, pintada de color crema, con un hermoso y espacioso jardín, se podía observar a una mujer, de largo cabello rubio, ojos miel, esta vez mostraban expresión irritada, cuerpo un poco flexionado y manos en las caderas, usando todo su control para no mandar a un mago a volar, o cualquiera que entrara por ahí, y como pura casualidad venia Gray de visita 

-Hola chic- 

Y no completo la frase porque salió volando por la ventana perdiéndose en el horizonte, ganándose gratis un pasaje directo a Sabertooth o más allá, gracias a aerolíneas Hertafilia. 

Un mago peli rosa, sentado en el suelo, con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, la boca abierta, y la mirada perdida-¿Qué dijiste?- pronuncio al fin, saliendo de su estado de estupefacción 

-Que estoy embarazada, encinta, preñada...¿quieres más sinónimos?-pregunto más que cabreada la rubia 

-No, no, no...Digo ¿c-como paso? 

-¿Quieres que te cuente con detalles?-pregunto sonrojada 

El chico se sonrojo cono tomate-No... Ya sé como paso...solo que... ¿voy a ser papá? 

-Que si, cu- 

Y se vio interrumpida porque al fin su marido había reaccionado y la abrazaba, con una enorme sonrisa marcando su rostro, eso, eso era lo que la joven estaba esperando 

-¡VOY A SER PAPÁÁÁÁ! 

Pero ese grito no se lo esperaba... y menos todo el gremio. ..

Ta chan, si, no se me da la comedia, fue mi primer fic de comedia no me regañen u.u

Espero actualizar pronto

Tomatazos, pedradas, CHOCOLATES, amenazas de muerte (bien escritas y NO anónimas) o un cita con la escritora (XD) solo déjenle un comentario a esta loca psicópata


	2. Nueve meses… ¿Por qué a mí? Capitulo 1:

Etto…¡Arigato gozaimasu a las personas que leyeron esto y dejaron un lindo comentario!

¿Debería contestar? ¡Si! Que pierdo n.n

Alcai Dragneel: gracias por tu comentario, si tienes razón, pobre Gray…pero era el único que se me ocurrió para que saliera volando XD. Y si, Lucy da miedo, pero es comprensible con todas sus hormonas alborotadas por el embarazo (¿No crees?)

Compartimos afición por el rosado y amarillo OWO ¡espero y sigas leyendo!

Tigresarisita46 XD: ya lo seguí (para que veas que no soy mala n.n) espero seguir haciéndote reír y ver otro comen tuyo ¡Nos vemos!

Guest: aquí la conti (para que no digas ¬u¬) y un poco más largo, como menciono haya abajo, la historia ya esta terminada, solo la estoy adaptando al NaLu ya que originalmente era un NaruSaku, pero tratare de agregarle mas cosas y que quede mas larga ¡gracias por leer!

Nueve meses… ¿Por qué a mí? Capitulo 1: lindas consecuencias

Lucy Hertafili se encontraba plácidamente dormida cuando unas grandes ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de su ser, poseída la rubia corrió al baño como si su vida dependiera de ello (y en cierta parte así se sentía), Natsu, al sentir la repentina ausencia de su esposa despertó, escuchando al instante las arcadas de su querida señora

Se levanto de la cama y se acerco al baño, pero no abrió la puerta

-Lucy…¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado

-ME OIGO BI-pero no termino por que una nueva arcada interrumpió su grito

-¿Quieres que entre?-pregunto dudativo

Lucy no respondió al momento, pero después con un susurro le respondió un "si" bajito, el chico sonrió y entro, encontrándose a su esposa llorando, con su rostro pálido una de sus manos en el estomago y la otra en el escusado

La acogió en sus brazos y le planto besos en sus rubios cabellos, intentando calmarla, la joven dejo de llorar y se recargo en el pecho se du marido, le encantaba como Natsu la consentía y mas en esos momentos, por que tenia la sensibilidad en aumento a cada día

-Lo siento-se disculpo ella

-¿Por qué?-pregunto acariciando los cabellos de ella

-Por todo, se que soy difícil-dijo en tono bajito

-No importa…estoy acostumbrado-respondió naturalmente

-¡NATSU IDIOTA!-su mujer tuvo otro cambio de humor y el como siempre….salió atravesando la pared perdiéndose en el horizonte…quien sabe, tal vez, vería a su amigo, y no se equivoco por que justo en el momento que aterrizo, Gray venia con una cara de pocos amigos, desnudo, como siempre

….

Caminaba con sus mejillas infladas y sonrosadas, el entrecejo fruncido, espantando a cualquiera que se le acercara

Natsu la veía divertido desde atrás, manteniendo una distancia prudente, aun le dolía el chipote de hace rato

-¿Sigues enojada?-le pregunto a su mujer, ella solo lanzo un gruñido-vamos Luce, perdóname-ella se cruzo de brazos-que tal si te compro una caja de chocolates-la cara de la mujer cambio, sus ojos brillaron y Natsu sonrió, desde que estaba embarazada Lucy adoraba el chocolate

-que sean dos -el sonrió, estaba perdonado….por ahora

-oh, pero que sorpresa tenemos aquí, Natsu y Lucy-saludo la siempre muy alegre Mira

-que hay Mira-grito contento el peli rosa

-que les sirvo a mis clientes favoritos-sonrió

-Por ahora nada-expreso el chico

Mira sonrió y siguió con su trabajo, quiso preguntarle al peli rosa por Gray, tenia un día que no se aprecia por el gremio, pero se abstuvo de preguntar al ver a la pareja, una sonrisa mas grande se asomo en sus labios, sabia que esos dos algún día terminarían juntos

Lucy comía con adoración sus chocolates, mientras el joven la veía contento, ver feliz a su mujer lo hacia a el

Lucy paro de comer al sentirse observada-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la chica

-nada, solo te veo-sonrió el chico

-ya se lo que me ves-el sonrió aun mas-ves que estoy comiendo mucho y me voy a poner gorda y ya no me vas a querer-lloriqueo ella

-si-respondió soñador el ojiverde….segundos después reacciono-¿Qué? O.o NO..NO…espe-

-ESTUPIDO IDIOTA-y de nuevo salió despedido por los cielos por la increíble fuerza de su mujer, y por lo que notaba, Lucy había aumentado su fuerza, lo que le dio aun más escalofríos y fuerza para controlar sus idioteces

-Lucy-susurro una voz, Mira la veía espantada

-¡¿Qué?!-Pregunto cabreada la peli rosa

-¿Cómo me pagaras el agujero del techo?

-….

…

Horas mas tarde, o mas bien dicho ya en la noche, un peli rosa llegaba a su casa (mansión) sobándose el nuevo chipote. Entro encontrando todo apagado, extrañado subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, entro silenciosamente y vio a su mujer, pero se le partió el corazón al oírla llorar

-¿Lucy?-pregunto con preocupación

Ella pego un respingo pero no respondió, se hizo un ovillo en la cama y siguió sollozando

El oji verde se acerco con cautela hacia su mujer y se sentó en el filo de la cama, alargo su mano y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su señora

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto de nuevo

-Natsuuu-chillo ella, levantándose, lanzándose a los brazos del joven

-¿Te sientes mal?-pregunto, mas ella negó con la cabeza-¿Entonces?-pregunto calmado

-Es solo que me siento muy sensible, y lo peor de todo tu sufres-lloriqueo ella

El la aparto con cuidado y seco con sus pulgares sus mojadas mejillas, mostrando una cálida sonrisa, beso su frente y sujeto sus muñecas-nunca, nunca digas que sufro-ella lo observo sorprendida-te amo…te amo Lucy y contigo jamás sufriría

Ella sollozo otra vez y se abalanzo atrapando los labios de su marido, el la recibió gustoso, soltó las manos de la chica solo para llevarlas a su espalda encerándola en un tierno abrazo. Se separaron cuando el oxigeno reclamo en sus pulmones, pero ella ya no lloraba, al contrario tenia una gran sonrisa

-esa es la Lucy que me gusta

-baka-susurro ella

El rio y volvió a besar a su mujer, pero esta vez la recostó suavemente en la cama, acariciando la suave piel detrás de la pijama, bajando a su cuello con sus labios, saboreando su exquisita piel, y les fue imposible parar ese acto, en el cual se entregaron cuerpo y alma, el acto por el cual tenían esas adorables consecuencias…

Fin del capitulo 1-

Espero y les guste el primer cap. corto lo se, pero es un problemita que no podre solucionar pues ya tengo el fic terminado, sin mas, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo

Pedradas, tomatazos, CHOCOLATES, amenazas de muerte (recuerden, no anónimas) o una cita con la escritora (XD) déjale un comentario a esta loca psicópata


	3. Nueve meses…¿Por qué a mí? Cap 2 Antojos

Hola a todos los seres de este planeta y los de otros también (¿?)

Vengo al cumplimiento de mi deber, ósea poner conti…pero antes contesto XD

Tigresitarisitas46 XD: para que veas que no soy mala vengo con la conti que me has pedido, y no te preocupes, no pienso dejar de actualizar (a menos que los aliens sepan que me escape y vengan por mí). Si dijes pobre Natsu espérate a ver este y los demás caps. Jejeje va a sufrir muchooo (muajaja) ¡nos vemos!

Sombra02: gracias, como dije, no soy muy buena escritora (menos de comedia) pero me encanta cuando alguien lee mis historias y me dice que les gusta, eso para mi ya es mucha ganancia. Si te da pena Natsu, pobre, aun le falta camino por recorrer XD ¡Ja ne!

Nozumi yumeno: ya aquí conti, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que te guste también este cap. que por cierto, aquí veras lo que querías ver XD (Ya revele mucho) espero leerte en un nuevo comentario ¡chao!

Flor carmesí: aquí esta la conti, como dije no voy a dejar esto, tal vez algunas veces voy a tardar debido a mi trabajo, pero ten confianza que no renunciare a esto. Solo espero y te siga encantando jiji ¡Nos vemos!

Val703: ajaja espera a ver lo que sigue, aun faltan muchas palizas XD.

Etto-mira el chocolate con sabor a tomate en su mano, una gota de sudor recorre su sien

-Ni se te ocurra tirarlo

-¡No lo iba a hacer! Además ¿Qué haces aquí ardilla del mal? Te dije que te fueras de mi cabeza

-Vengo a supervisar tus trabajos-se cruza de brazos

-Mugrosa ardilla ¡Largo de mi mente!-de una patada saca a la ardilla, mira su mano y suelta un suspiro-un regalo es un regalo. Aunque no me gusten los tomates me lo voy a comer ¡va por ti Val!

-Te comes su chocolate ¿aun habiendo leído su amenaza de muerte?

-Shiiii

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo un escudo-se encoje de hombros

-¿Cuál?

-¡Este!-muestra una rebanada de pan blanco

Alcai dragneel: ¡Hola! Como dices, mejor tarde que nunca jaja. Pensare en comprarles alas delta a todos, ya que va a haber muchos viajes de aerolíneas Hertafilia XD

Shiiipii Natsu en una monada :3

Bueno si, es un adaptado al NaLu, de hecho se llama igual, aunque si le voy cambiando algunas cosas, incluso el final será diferente n.n

-¡me han dejado otro chocolate! :3

-No la consientan ¬¬ ustedes no son la que la aguantan u.u

-Mugrosa ardilla

Nueve meses…¿Por qué a mí? Cap. 2 Antojos

Era una tranquila noche, pacifica, silenciosa, preciosa para estar durmiendo plácidamente en tu deliciosa cama…pero no para nuestro querido peli rosa

Caminaba con una cara de sueño enorme, pero aun así el entrecejo fruncido, pataleando piedras y lanzando bolas de fuego a cualquier cosa inanimada, su estado idéntico a Cana después de una borrachera, maldiciendo a quien sabe quien, recordando el por que no podía estar en su aplacible cama…

Flashback

-Natsu…-se escucho un pequeño susurro por parte de la señora de la casa-Natsu-hablo esta vez mas fuerte, pero nada, Natsu seguía durmiendo a pata suelta, con un hilo de baba escurriendo de su boca y una burbuja de moco saliendo de su nariz, y abrazando (no, no a su querida y embarazada esposa) abrazaba a su querido ove-chan, su ovejita de peluche. Lucy lo vio y no pudo evitar pensar (como todos) como es que se había casado con ese hombre.

Tomo aire, y, de un solo golpe lo soltó en un gran grito-NATSUUU

Cabe decir que el susodicho despertó con cara de espanto, con un a cara de estar viendo a la mujer de la película del aro, solo que esta vez veía a su querida y adorada esposa embarazada

Aun en el estado de idiotez que se encontraba por el sueño y el susto, atino a balbucir-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?-Natsu solo retrocedía en la cama, hasta que se topo con el respaldo-te estado hablando y tu ni caso me haces-la chica se cruzo de brazos, pero no cambio su cara de furia ni un ápice

El joven trago saliva y reuniendo todo el valor que poseía en ese momento (ósea nada) se aventuro a preguntar-¿Para que me querías despertar?-claro que después de la pregunta puso sus brazos en forma de escudo enfrente de su cara

-bueno….-la cara de la chica obtuvo un pequeño sonrojo y a Natsu le pareció adorable-yo…-junto sus dedos y empezó a jugar con ellos nerviosos-quiero fresas con crema-soltó avergonzada

Natsu callo de su cama, tanto alboroto por un antojo-¿y?-pregunto, esperando a que se debía que lo despertara

Ella volvió a poner su cara endemoniada y el peli rosa se arrepintió de tener una gran y enorme boca-¡¿Cómo que y?!-trago saliva y vio de reojo la ventana, la acaba de reparar, no quería salir volando por ahí otra vez-quiero que TU me traigas las fresas con crema-señalo como lo mas obvio del mundo (y en parte lo era, si no para que lo despertaba).

Natsu suspiro y vio el reloj… las 2 de la mañana, hay su mujer-pero Luceeee, son las dos de la mañana-se quejo, inflando sus cachetes, poniendo cara de perrito atropellado (lastima que con una esposa embarazada no funcione)

-entonces…-sollozo…hay no (hay si)-¿entonces no me las vas a comprar?-pregunto con una voz quebrada, sollozando, con sus mejillas rojas y los ojos aguados en lagrimas-es que no me quieres…-hipo ella

Volvió a suspirar-"enfréntalo Dragneel, es tu deber" no Lucy no llores, ya voy por tus fresas…

-¡Solo lo haces para que me calle!-sollozo ella

-No, no es eso, solo quiero cumplir todo lo que mi esposa me pida-sonrió el

Lucy para un poco su llanto-¿de verdad?-pregunto con duda

-si, si no, que padre seria si no cumplo con los antojos de mi esposa e hijo-dijo con seguridad y beso los rubios cabellos, salió de la habitación y tomo su cartera, buscando alguna tienda que abriera hasta las 2 de la mañana

Fin del flashback

Y ahí estaba, con cara de miserable, en la calle a las dos de la mañana por culpa de una antojo de su esposa, volvió a suspirar por quien sabe cuantas veces esa noche y levanto la vista al ver una tienda iluminada, al parecer encontró lo que buscaba

Con una cara iluminada de felicidad (ya que podría volver a su adorada cama) entro en la pequeña tienda y se fue directo al refrigerador, buscando las benditas fresas con crema, bingo, tomo el empaque y se fue directo a la caja registradora

El hombre que le cobro metía las fresas en una bolsa y le fue imposible no preguntar

-Y dígame Natsu-san, ¿Qué hace que un hombre como usted salga con una cara de miserable a las dos de la mañana solo para comprar unas fresas con crema?

Natsu suspiro-hay amigo si usted supiera

-No me diga, su esposa lo levanto, le grito y sermoneo, usted opino y ella se puso furiosa, vio la ventana y se pregunto si se atrevería a aventarlo por ahí de nuevo, ella se clamo y le dijo su problema, y usted acepto por que no le quedaba de otra-resolvió el hombre con facilidad

Natsu lo vio sorprendido-pues si, solo le falto algo

-Ah, se me olvidaba, su esposa esta embarazada-sonrió

-wow, y usted como supo

El hombre solo lo vio con cara de resignación-hay Natsu-san, yo ya pase por eso u.u

Sonrió, al menos el no era el único infeliz

….

Cansado, el joven llego a su casa, subió las escaleras arrastrando sus pies por cada paso que daba, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y con su mejor sonrisa entro en el, y encontró….ENCONTRO A SU ESPOSA DORMIDA

Quiso arrancarse los cabellos pero seguro Gray no dejaría de burlarse de su calvicie, derrotado dejo las fresas en la mesita de noche, se descalzo y se dispuso a entrar bajo las calientitas mantas, pero no todo en la vida es como queremos

-Natsu-pronuncio una adormilada ojimiel

-¿Que pasa amor?-pregunto el peli rosa

-Perdón, me quede dormida…yo…-fue silenciada por un dulce beso de su marido

-esta bien Luce-sonrió-¿aun quieres las fresas con crema?

Ella sonrió y asintió, pero no hubo ni probado medio bocado cuando las nauseas dieron paso y ella salto al baño como si la vida se le fuera en ello

Natsu dio un suspiro y salió tras ella, entro al baño y sujeto el cabello de su esposa que devolvía…que no sabia que devolvía por que la verdad es que no había comido nada.

-Natsuuu-chillo la chica exhausta

El hombre sonrió cálidamente, tomo a su mujer en brazos una vez que termino, se encamino con una llorosa Lucy a la cama, la acostó, la arropo y le planto un tierno beso en la frente, se acostó y abrazándola por la cintura comenzó a acariciar el vientre, que aun no se notaba que una vida creciera dentro de ella, la joven comenzó a dormitar hasta que el cansancio fue presa de ella, quedando completamente dormida, el oji verde sonrió, pego un gran bostezo y abrazando a su familia quedo en el país de los sueños por fin

Siguiente noche….

-Natsu…-susurraba una voz en el cuarto de los esposos

El peli rosa solo gruño y, pasando su lengua por sus labios como si saboreara algo, murmurando cosas de un tal gremio en llamas, no dio señales de querer despertar

Un aura dominica inundo la habitación, lo siguiente que supo el oji verde es que estaba estampado contra el suelo, producto de un delicado empujón de su querida esposa

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto adormilado

-yo…-Lucy puso cara avergonzada-quiero helado de chocolate…-soltó al peli rosa

Natsu volteo a ver el reloj de la pared, las tres de la mañana, después volteo a ver la ventana, suspiro, la idea de aventarse por la ella ya no le parecía tan mala…

Bueno hasta aquí llego :3

Les quería decir, hice una "portada" del fic, la cual subí a mi face, si gustan verla solo vayan. El nombre de mi face LorEliza NaruSaku. Conste que dije portada entre comillas (dibujo horrible T-T)

Pedradas, tomatazos, CHOCOLATES, amenazas de muerte (recuerden, no anónimas) o una cita con la escritora (XD) déjale un comentario a esta loca psicópata


	4. cap 4 pesadillas y cambios de humor

Etto hola

-¿Por qué no habías actualizado? ¬¬

Lo siento T.T pero he estado muy ocupada, además tengo más fics publicados, 1 de Ichiruki, 1 de One piece y dos en el foro NaruSaku, no había tenido tiempo buuuaaa

-Ok, solo déjales la continuación…yo quiero agradecer a la hermosa personita que me regalo chocolates :3

Eres una mugrosa ardilla interesada, Alcai muchas gracias-hace reverencia-por el chocolate nn arigato por comentar, espero y te la pases de lo mejor y que el año que viene este lleno de felicidad en tu vida, te quiero amiga mía (¿me das el derecho de considerarme tu amiga? :3)

Nozumi yumeno qua al fin vengo a actualizar uu

Soy una de las escritoras más simpáticas que has conocido? :3 gracias, pero a lo simpático yo le llamo locura, además, mis amigos me repiten eso constantemente (incluso me llaman chica Tsundere, los vivo golpeado XD) espero y también te las paces muy lindo en compañía de tus seres queridos, un abrazo mi amiga (me das el pase para llamarte así? :D)

Miyuki muchas gracias por tu comentario, tarde pero seguro, espero y esta vez pueda traer la conti mas pronto uu muchas gracias deberás por pasar a leer esta locura y me encantaría que tu también me des el privilegio de llamarte mi amiga ¡!

Todos los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen, si no ya hubiera puesto a Lucy con 10 hijos de Natsu XD

Nueve meses…¿Por qué a mí? (+18) (Cap. 4: pesadillas y más cambios de humor) 22/04/2014

Makarov se encontraba como siempre firmando papeles en su escritorio cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe le hizo levantar la mirada, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que el dragón slayer mas fuerte de todo el Gremio, que estaba de vacaciones por cierto

Iba a reprimirlo (y al hablar de reprimirlo me refiero a usarlo como saco de boxeo) pero desistió en su idea al ver la cara asustada del poderoso mago de Fairy Tail

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto el anciano, con un deje de curiosidad en su voz

Natsu lo vio y el hombre pudo leer el terror en sus ojos , debía ser algo grave para que el joven más valiente temblara como una gran gallina-olvide cerrar la pasta de dientes-dijo aterrado

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-¡Que olvide cerrar la pasta de dientes! Joder Lucy me va a matar-grito alterado-pronto, **dame una misión a cualquier gremio ¡Solo mándeme lejos de aquí!-imploro de rodillas**

El viejo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, la chica era de admirar, mira que poner al peli rosa así solo por no tapar la pasta de dientes

Estuvo a puto de decir algo cuando un grito que helaba la sangre retumbo por toda la aldea

-NATSUUUU-grito una cabreada rubia

-estoy muerto-susurro el joven-y ni siquiera conocí a mi hijo-se lamento

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y también se cayó, junto con agujero que dejo tremendo golpe, al igual que la pared que se descerrajo y al oji verde que termino sobre el escritorio, boca abajo como un lechón al horno, listo para ser devorado

-Natsuuuu-susurro con una voz temible y el viejo pudo apreciar tanta muerte en la mirada de la rubia, que hasta el trago saliva y retrocedió para no ser presa de la ira de la mujer

-Date por muerto-le susurro

-como te atreves…como te atreves a dejar la pasta abierta-dijo con voz seria

-Gomen Luceee, pero..Yo…-el Dragneel temblaba y sentía que en cualquier momento se orinaría en los pantalones

-¿Qué acaso no sabes la cantidad de microbios que se pueden meter por dejarla destapada?-pregutno furibunda-eres un…

Natsu trago saliva y se preparo para salir volando por la ventana, pero al cabo de diez segundos sin sentir la presión de la atmosfera, o que el golpe lo había dejado todavía más idiota, se aventuro a abrir sus verdes ojos, encontrándose a su mujer sonriendo…un momento…¡¿sonriendo?!

-No te preocupes amor, ye me lo pagaras-sonrió de una manera tan maquiavélica que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron tanto él como al anciano

Tomo al chico por el cuello de la camisa y lo saco a rastras de la oficina, mientras Makarov los veía con una gotita cayendo de su sien-no tienen remedio

Mientras en la calle, Natsu era arrastrado por su esposa, mientras ella pesaba en la forma en que lo torturaría

-Lucy, me puedes dejar respirar-dijo ya casi sin aire

Su esposa lo soltó y el quedo tirado en el suelo, tosiendo y jalando el aire para volver a tener su color de piel normal

-Natsu…-rio la chica y a él peli rosa casi le da un paro cardiaco, esa risa no era nada bueno

-¿Qué me vas a hacer Lucy?-pregunto temblando

Lucy se agacho y tomo su rostro, el chico pensó que lo iba a besar, pero la rubia pasó sus labios y los dirigió a su oreja, le susurro unas palabras y Natsu se tenso

-No….¡todo menos eso!-lloriqueo

-o si, eso te ganas por dejar la pasta destapada-dijo con un tono severo

Natsu se veía pálido, devastado, los ojos abiertos como platos, la noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fría-por favor, todo menos eso-rogo, mas la chica rio y se fue dejándolo en el suelo

Cuando salió de su estado de devastación, se levanto y emprendió el camino a su casa (mansión) debía arreglar esto rápido, Lucy, su esposa no podía hacerle eso

Llego tan rápido como pudo, abrió la puerta de su casa con violencia, su cara estaba seria, busco a su esposa con la mirada y pudo verla parada en medio de la sala con un sonrisa de lado

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Te afecto la noticia?-pregunto con sarna

-Lucy, estas exagerando con el castigo-respondió serio

-Claro que no-respondió decidida

-Sí, es injusto que por una tontería pongas ese castigo

La joven enfureció y su cabello se elevo mientras un aura demoniaca surgía de su cuerpo

-¡¿Cómo que es una tontería?!-bramo la chica

-Lo es, por Dios, si lo único que hice fue dejar la pasta de dientes destapada, no es un crimen que merezca ser pagado de esa manera, ten consideración conmigo-lloriqueo

-¿Crees que no la tengo? Yo también la voy a sufrir-le dijo furiosa

-Pues quítalo-le dijo como la más simple del mundo

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?-pregutno al borde del colapso- a ya se, tu orgullo, y tus ataques de cambios de humor no te lo permiten-dijo serio y divertido

-No te rías, tú no eres el que los sufre-lloriqueo ahora ella

-¡Créeme que si pudiera estar en tu lugar lo aria con gusto!-grito el chico

De pronto Happy apareció enfrente de ellos, con una sonrisa traviesa miro a su compañero y amo –yo puedo hacer eso…

Una luz blanca ilumino toda la habitación, dejando a la pareja cegada por unos instantes, cuando la luz se difumino Lucy pego un grito

-¿Qué te pasa mujer?-pregunto un Natsu aturdido, que extraño, sentía algo raro dentro de él y porque quería comer fresas cubiertas de chocolate de pronto

-Tu…tuuuu…-lo miraba asombrada señalándolo de arriba abajo

-¿Qué-se detuvo, vio a su mujer y le pareció verla más delgada, entonces con miedo bajo su vista y se encontró con su estomago más abultado de lo normal-¿Lucy?-pregunto temeroso

-Tuuuuu….¡estas embarazado!-grito al peli rosa

-¡AAAAHHHHH!-fue el grito del gran dragón slayer

Se levanto sudando, agitado, sentía como su corazón brincaba acelerado, volteo para todas partes y suspiro aliviado, todo había sido una pesadilla

Algo se removió entre las sabanas, y de entre ellas salió una adormilada oji miel

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?

-Lucy…respóndeme, ¿Estas embarazada?-pregunto nervioso

La chica lo observo pensando si su marido realmente era de procesamiento lento o sufría alguna enfermedad de pérdida de la memoria

-Natsu…¡TENGO YA CUATRO MESES!-grito y de un golpe el chico salió por la ventana

Mientras volaba no pudo evitar recordar sus sueño y un escalofrió lo recorrió

-espero que Lucy nunca utilice la venganza de mi sueño, no quiero pasar una semana sin sexo-lloriqueo

Bueno mis queridas/ os amigos, espero y les haya gustado la continuación, que lamento en verdad haber tardado demasiado, pero mi trabajo me trae demasiado ocupada ¬¬

No me enojo se me regalan algo de año nuevo y navidad atrasada XD

-Ni yo

Ardilla metiche, que no decías que los regalos no eran buenos ¬¬

-Cambie de opinión, además, me caen bien

Interesadaaa~

Saca la lengua-mejor despide el fic

Claro, mi ardilla y yo les deseamos que pasen un buen año, y que el 2015 este lleno de bendiciones para ustedes, y muchas gracias a las personitas que leen esto, los quiero mucho y si pudiera les regalaría muchos Kisess de chocolate (pero como no están me los voy a comer yo)

ARIGATO GOZAIMAZOU MINNA ¡!


End file.
